


Rose's Curls

by SnowTigerFairytale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowTigerFairytale/pseuds/SnowTigerFairytale
Summary: The brightness of her curls, the moodiness to his eyes. Could they somehow figure this funny thing called love out together?





	1. The Ball

Rose pinned her curly hair back and Lilah stood in front of the mirror in their room, applying her makeup. Rose was dressed in a white dress that fell to the floor and most of her left leg was showing through the cut. Her red hair was paired nicely with the red and silver glitter that adorned her eyes, dark black liner, and mascara praising her blue eyes. Then the glitter lotion sparkling against her skin.  
Lilah was wearing a red and black stripe dress, her black curls free, but pinned away from her face. Her makeup was dark, except for the red eyeshadow showing brightly in the center. Her dress was short and stopped mid-thigh.  
They both with giddy with nerves at the thought of the dance. Rose tried not to think about her mother's own failure of the Yule Ball and just kept a smile on her face, not wanting to worry her friend. Lilah then grabbed her clutch and tapped on her friend's shoulder.  
"Ready? Albus will be here any minute!" Lilah referred to Rose's cousin and her boyfriend.  
"Okay, calm down." Rose laughed and finished her hair before looking over quickly to check for any smeared makeup.  
"You girls better be ready." James called through the door and Lilah rushed from the room and right into Albus's arms. Rose followed and saw Lily dressed with her hair pulled into a messy bun and had thrown on a black dress. She laughed at the evidence of the fourteen year old haste.  
"Great, come on we have to be downstairs in five minutes." Albus said after a long kiss with Lilah.  
Rose nodded and all of them started to go to the Ball.  
The first thing Lilah and Albus did upon arriving was going to dance and Lily went in search of her friends and James had gotten sidetracked with some of his buddies. Rose stood there, feeling absolutely deserted.  
"Sister is so sad" Rose smiled as she turned and saw Hugo. He was wearing a collared shirt with dress pants, not really formal but it was Hugo.   
A clash sounded behind her and voices rising as Hugo stated, "Woah, Looks like a fight!". His gaze looking in the distance prompting Rose to turn around. Rose let out a gasp upon seeing James holding Albus back from throwing another punch to a startled pureblood. Lilah stands in shock as Rose rushed over.  
"What happened?" Rose asked Lilah when she pulled her away from the commotion.  
"He called me a Mudblood.. Albus heard and flipped out, first getting in his face before punching him," Lilah explained and Rose looked at the boy who was clutching his nose, Scorpius was in the back of the group of pureblood but remaining quiet while the others were screaming at their group.  
"Fucking Potters!" One screamed and Albus hissed, not caring at the moment if he went on a rampage and ended up hurting himself or getting expelled.  
"Shut up, at least he is protecting someone he cares about" Rose retorted and everyone's eyes shifted to her, "All you guys care about is money and status. You would think after everything our parents did, the world would be less prejudiced," Lilah went over to Albus and grabbed his hand before leading him to a table. Whatever she was saying to him was getting him to calm down. Scorpius followed close behind and the group of purebloods broke up with Rose’s words.   
Rose went to the table they had picked and sat down sighing. Albus was still breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush, but Lilah was calming him down with chaste kisses and her hands rubbing his neck. However, soon Hugo came over and scowled at Scorpius.  
"Mate, what is the problem between us?" Scorpius asked, but without a word Hugo glared at him before walking away. Scorpius turned to his friend Albus and frowned, “I seriously do not get him.”   
"He is just temperamental and doesn’t trust you. Stories that his dad told him about the war," Albus explained and Rose nodded, a spark of anger exploding in her at the very thought of her mother's scars. "It's understandable" Albus said with a shrug and Scorpius shook his head.  
"I know the stories, okay! It is not understandable. It was my father's doing, not mine" Scorpius stated and Rose turned sharply to glare at him.  
"But you didn't do anything just now. You were just standing there, not even going to help defend your best friend, over what? Some purebloods you can’t even stand!" Rose exclaimed, and Albus glared at her as Scorpius's gaze darkened and he shook his head trying to control his anger.  
"Rose! It was not anyone’s responsibility to defend me, not even yours" Albus hissed and Rose turned on him  
"Well, you weren't calming down to handle the situation," Rose pointed out and when she turned back to Scorpius, he was gone. It was normal for Scorpius to just disappear, but never angry, he was always ready to spit back and forth during an argument. It has been happening between them ever since first year.  
"Rose that was low, though" Lilah said and Rose looked at her friend. "Scorpius hasn't been exactly gotten away from blood status but have we? We constantly refer to them as purebloods just as much as they insult us," Lilah pointed out and Rose looked down at her lap, knowing that her friend made a valid point.  
"I should go find him," Rose mumbled before standing up and she walked away in search of the moody blonde.  
OXOXO  
Rose found him out on the balcony and he was gripping the railing so tightly his knuckles went white.   
"Scorpius." Rose called out while stepping further out onto the balcony. She stood right next to him, shoulders only inches apart. A cool breeze washed over them and Rose shivered instinctively. Before Scorpius said a word, Rose felt the soft fabric of his jacket go around her shoulders.  
"You're right, I should stand up to them. When I first got here, I wanted so badly to be in Gryffindor. The sorting hat said I had no courage when it came to certain things, so he put me in Slytherin. Malfoy’s curse I guess" Scorpius confessed kicking at the ground, Rose turned to look at him.  
She had never seen him look so vulnerable, they often were too busy arguing that they never told each other anything that could deem them weak. However, Rose noticed at that moment how insanely tall he was, and how he was incredibly handsome. Wavy blonde hair and stormy green eyes. Rose shifted as she felt the pull of her arousal betraying her.   
Scorpius looked down at her, his eyes meeting hers. Without a thought about it, he gently took one strand of her loose hair and tucked it behind her ear. His fingertips sliding across her cheek afterwards and his eyes moving down to look at her lips. Rose let out a small moan as Scorpius trailed his fingers down to her neck.  
"Scor.." Rose breathed, moving closer on instinct. Scorpius then leaned down and kissed her lips gently. One of her hands moved to touch his neck and her fingers pressing gently. The kiss was just lips and pressure, but it was perfect. Her skin tingling where his hands touched. Her body molded against his as one of his hands buried itself into her red curls.


	2. Feelings Unknown

Rose was the first to pull away, her eyes closed and her lips tingling. Scorpius let his hand remain in her hair for a moment, allowing himself a couple more seconds to touch her. She dropped her hands to fix her dress. Her heart was beating fast and she could barely bring herself to look at him. Scorpius looked over her shoulder and saw Albus smirking in the doorway before he turned quietly to leave.  
Scorpius leaned closer to Rose to whisper.   
"Albus saw us." Rose looked at Scorpius with confusion before her eyes widened with realization, her cheeks flushing red, almost hiding her freckles. Scorpius felt her pull away completely, taking a couple steps back. Her chest rising and falling as her breathing quickened.  
"No, I shouldn't have done that.. Why does this happen to me?" Rose exclaimed with worry, biting down on her bottom lip before looking at him one last time. She then hurried back inside and away from the ball. She was unknowingly breaking Scorpius's heart every step of the way. Scorpius stood there, his hand forming a fist as the anger fueled through him and he slammed his knuckles down against the stone of the railing. Pain exploded throughout his knuckles, looking down, he saw the redness forming and blood beginning to prickle the surface. He stayed there on the balcony long after the ball ended, trying to imagine that he was still in that brief fleeting moment with Rose.   
OXOXO  
"Anything happened between you and Scorpius?" Lilah asked. Her eyes watching her friend as Rose sat on her bed. The redhead was ready for bed in pajamas and reading a book, however Lilah noticed that she hadn’t flipped a page in a while, so she wasn't reading and instead deep in thought.  
"Why do you ask?" Rose mumbled, her fingers tapping the book nervously. Lilah shrugged and went over to her, sitting down on the bed. "What Lilah?"  
"It's just, you went to talk to him and then left the ball early.. Way early! Adding to the fact that Albus has yet to see him at all and he told me that you guys were together on the balcony" Lilah hurried and Rose finally looked at her friend.  
"Albus hasn't seen him?” Rose asked, worry lacing the edges of her question. Lilah nodded before frowning.   
"You didn't blame him again, did you? You know you were supposed to go talk to him to apologize, not make him feel worse!" Lilah ranted as she started to get angry.  
"No!” Rose snapped, “ Lilah I didn't.. We barely talked and I felt sick so I needed to leave. That's all that happened. I don’t know where Scorpius is." Lilah stared at her before nodding slowly. She doubted Rose was telling the whole truth about what happened on the balcony, but she wouldn't force anymore out of her friend. Lilah went to lay on her bed.   
"Are you and Albus thinking about having sex again?" Rose wondered, the question made Lilah look over at her friend before responding.  
"We have, but the first time was horrible. I mean Albus could barely put the condom on, then it hurt. Not that I can blame him for that. Getting walked in by Scorpius was just the cherry on top of a our melted sundae.” Lilah made a face. “Nothing against Albus, but it just wasn't very good." Rose rolled her eyes with the last comment   
"It isn't supposed to be good.. It was both of yours first time." Rose pointed out and she brought her book to her chest, continuing with a mumbled, "At least you had yours."   
Lilah frowned at that comment.   
"You know, if you really wanted to, you could just have Scorpius help you get it over with. Sure, he is our friend, but it wouldn't mean anything. I’m sure both of you could just enjoy yourselves and then be back to your bickering selves." Lilah stated with a low laugh. Rose closed her eyes and shook her head. She seriously doubted it would mean nothing. "Okay, whatever.. I'm tired. Turn off the light when you are done." Lilah said before getting under the covers.  
Rose sat there for several more minutes and thought about the kiss. It made her feel something that scared her. How could she deny an attraction after that? Yet Scorpius is more experienced than her and it was probably just another Tuesday for him. Even she had to admit though that her reaction afterwards was horrible. She couldn’t help but frown at the memory of how his face dropped and a dark mask fell over his emotions. Scorpius was great at hiding how he was feeling, much like his father in some ways. Rose got her wand to turn off the light and she then tried to go to sleep. But the thought of what Lilah said repeated in her head.   
So when she closed her, she could help but imagine if Scorpius's hands were on her bare skin. His kisses all of her freckles, everywhere. Rose opened her eyes with a startle, her breathing heavy with arousal. Cursing herself, she took a deep breath to clear all her thoughts away before closing her eyes again, this time hoping to fall asleep without any problems  
OXOXO  
Rose heard of the fight between her brother and Scorpius. Rose wasn't really surprised at first, it wouldn’t be the first time the two of them had butt heads. Except the reason of this fight shocked her.  
Albus had told her that she was the reason for the fight. Scorpius was supposedly talking about her, particularly about the Yule Ball fight. Hugo had reacted by throwing the first punch. Scorpius was mad at her, because of the kiss. Well more at the fact of her leaving afterwards.   
"Why did you start the fight?" Rose hissed at her brother who only sported a black eye.  
"Because I knew I could win" Hugo hissed back. Rose rolled her eyes. "And I was protecting your honor, so I don't get why you are so upset at me." Rose glared at him.  
"I don't need you to protect me. I'm sick of guys thinking they need to fight over me." Rose snapped and Hugo glared, "Why don't you spend time getting to know people instead of harassing my friends" Rose snarled and Hugo turned away from her, arms crossed across his chest.  
"I can’t even believe you would still claim him as a friend. Some of the things he said is not what friends would say about each other" Hugo spat out.  
"Well, what did he say?" Rose demanded and Hugo shook his head and left her alone. He didn’t want to fight with his sister. Rose groaned, getting tired of the drama that came with boys. Rose then started to walk back to her room, maybe reading will help her calm down. There was a thud so she paused to see the very familiar blonde boy push a girl into a bedroom, while kissing heavily.  
Rose felt the rejection build up in her chest. Hitting her harder than she expected and she rushed to her room, trying to outrun the onslaught of her tears. Rose got into the bathroom, breathing heavily as she tried to get the image out of her mind. Her eyes stung with unshed tears so she splashed cold water on her face. It hasn't even been three days, yet Scorpius was kissing another girl and even going further. Rose pulled her red hair back into a messy bun, curls escaping in even direction. Stripping out of her school robes while deciding she needed a butterbeer, to calm herself down.  
She hurried to get dressed in a pair of jeans, boots to block out the snow, and a simple sweater. Rose quickly threw on her coat, her white hat and scarf that her grandmother made for her. The next moment, she proceeded to leave.  
OXOXO  
Rose stayed in the town longer than she had planned. The cold of winter was getting worse and the sun was retreating from the sky quickly. Rose shoved her hands deeper into her pockets while burying her face in her scarf, but she could feel the cold wind burning across her cheeks. She set out a quick pace to try and get back to Hogwarts as quickly as she could.  
The snow was thick, the crunching relaxed Rose as her boots landed on a untouched patch. However, it was difficult to walk across the snow, not knowing where tree roots or hidden rocks were. Her foot caught a root that jutted out and Rose let out a cry of pain as she fell to the ground. The cold immediately grabbing anywhere her body was touching the snow. Pain shoots up from Rose’s ankle, causing her eyes to well up with tears. She tried down to touch her ankle and she cried out again as her ankle protest against the touch.  
"Are you okay?"   
A voice called out causing Rose to look up in search of the owner. Scorpius stood a few yards away near a tree.   
"I.. No.." Rose stuttered as Scorpius came over to access the situation. He kneeled down next to her, touching her ankle gently but causing her to cry out,"Ow.."  
Rose hissed in pain as she slammed her hand down to the snow. Frustrated that she tripped, and even more so that the person to find her was Scorpius. Of all the people in the world, it had to be him. She came out of her thoughts to see Scorpius staring at her with worry.   
"I think it is broken" Scorpius informed touching her ankle again. Rose let out another cry, confirming what he thought, "I'll carry you back to the medical wing." Scorpius said in a way where he was asking if he was allowed to. Rose nodded, knowing there was no other option. She wouldn’t be able to walk and he couldn’t just leave her there. Her hands wrapped around his neck so he could easily pick her up from under the knees. Rose couldn’t help but focus on the warmth of his arm around her back and under her knees. He started walking and the jolting back and forth caused her legs to knock around. Soon Scorpius felt Rose breathing heavily against his neck, then she was groaning out in pain.  
"It hurts" Rose cried gripping his coat and Scorpius frowned, not knowing what else to do for her except to keep walking. "You're warm" Rose stated, her body wanted more of his warmth since she was still freezing and her hands were now exposed to the air. His neck was letting off a lot of heat and Rose without thinking leaned in to nuzzle her nose to the warm skin. His arm around her back then rubbed her side affectionately and Rose forgot for a moment about what she saw between Scorpius and the random girl. Rose kissed his neck gently and tried to get even more comfortable in his arms.  
"Rose. Why did you come out here alone?" Scorpius questioned and Rose looked at him, the movement caused her ankle to throb and she winced.  
"I saw you enter another room with a girl" Rose pointed out, causing Scorpius to look away. "I understand I made you mad at me but why?" Rose asked, a slight cry to her words.   
"I was upset, the fight and everything. I just needed a distraction." Scorpius mumbled and Rose noticed he was breathing heavily.  
"Put me down for a bit" Scorpius shook his head. "Scor.. I don't want you to push yourself too hard." Rose stated and Scorpius frowned before nodding and then moving to set her down on the driest patch of ground, under a tree. Scorpius sat down also. "We are going to get in trouble for being out late."  
Scorpius already knew that, he sneaked out after hours in the first place. Rose leaned down and unzipped her boot. Scorpius helped her and examined her foot farther.  
"What happened?" Scorpius asked and Rose looked down at her foot. Yep, it looked broken.  
"I tripped on a root." Rose said and Scorpius help to put her boot back on, not able to rezip it as Rose cursed in pain. "Scorpius, I can try walking on it. With you supporting me."  
With that Scorpius was then standing to help her up.  
OXOXO  
The next morning, Scorpius headed to the infirmary to check up on Rose to see if she needed help. Much to his dismay, Hugo was already there helping get her cleared to go, also probably questioning how she ended up there anyways. She had only a small limp as she walked around gathering the few books Scorpius brought her for her homework.  
"Scorpius, Come here!" Rose called him over as Hugo turned, glaring at the blonde who headed to them. "Hugo. He helped me last night, so be nice!"  
"As long as he is" Hugo muttered under his breath and he noticed how Rose hugged Scorpius and the boy's hand rested comfortably on her lower back. Hugo rolled his eyes, still not understanding why his sister called him a friend.  
"I was hoping to help you back, but I see your brother came" Scorpius then turned to Hugo with a small sheepish smile "Mate. I'm sorry about the fight. What I was saying about Rose and everything was not true in the slightest," Hugo let out a groan.  
"I don’t need your apology because I don't care!" Hugo hissed causing Rose to glare at him, “What?”  
"He is apologizing and you are not listening" Rose exclaimed, pushing at her brother in a warning.   
"What would Dad think? You protecting him?" Hugo hissed glaring down at her and Rose went quiet for a moment before responding.  
"I really don't care what Dad would think about it. Why don't you just leave?" Rose stated and Hugo nodded before pushing past Scorpius leaving the room. "He's really stupid sometimes. It is really more of his attitude. So stubborn and hot headed." Scorpius nodded as Rose let out a groan.   
"Anything else you need before I bring you back." Scorpius asked and Rose shook her head. "Come on, I think Lilah has been freaking out all night." Scorpius took her arm and wrapped it around his waist. To anybody else it looked like he was helping to support her, but he could feel that her grip was loose and her fingers slowly touched his bare skin in between his shirt and jeans.  
As they finally came to her room, Scorpius hesitated to let her go. He managed to do so while he leaned in to kiss her cheek. Rose wasn't quite sure what had changed their relationship, but it made Rose secretly want to make things official.  
Rose got into her room and saw Lilah, seconds later she was almost tackled to the ground.  
"I was so worried.. Albus told be everything. Do you think you’ll feel up to sneaking out tonight? Just the four of us, a little alcohol,” Rose hesitated to answer her, worried how things would be different before Scorpius and her. She hadn’t told Lilah anything about what happened between them. “Scorpius already agreed, last night when Albus came up with it." Lilah rushed and Rose sighed before nodding.  
'Alright. I'll come”


End file.
